inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
New
The Hougetsu Jigen-Tou (崩月次元刀, Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword) is a special dark arts technique that was developed by Touhou Fuhai, one of the Three Dark Lords. It is a dangerous technique that should not be taken lightly. UseEdit To use it, the user utilizes his or her hand by flattening it out with all fingers next to each other leaving no gaps between them. The hand is then used like a sword and is slashed towards the intended target. it allows the user to "postpone the dimension in which they exist" and enables them to go through all matter and create the "ultimate blade". Touhou Fuhai tells Tsukune that this technique is like a saw, moving back and forth between dimensions, which means that it cannot cut if it cannot move. Defensively, the Jigen-Tou can be used to postpone the dimension of the user's entire body, allowing them to pass through walls and nullify an enemy's attacks. When a person is skilled enough with the Jigen-Tou, they can hit a target from long-range without the need to make contact. However, this is a great feat and only two individuals, Touhou Fuhai and Akua Shuzen have managed to reach this level. Countering TacticsEdit Rrosario to vampire ii 055 023 The tonfa of light stopping the Jigen Tou The only thing that can stop a Jigen-Tou is another Jigen-Tou used to parry it, much like a sword blocking a strike from another. After using the Jigen-Tou defensively, it is supposed to leave a forty-second opening during which the user will be unable to attack. This was revealed to Mizore and Kurumu in an attempt to tell them one of Akua's weaknesses, though Akua survived their attack and defeated them. Muei-TouEdit Later on, it is revealed that a new technique, known as Muei-Tou (無影刀, lit. "Shadowless Sword") or the Tonfa of Light, can prevent the Jigen Tou from traveling between dimensions and stopping it like a saw that cannot be pulled. Known UsersEdit Touhou FuhaiEdit The original creator of the technique, he is proficient at it. In fact, he has perfected his to the point where making contact with the target is unnecessary to make a hit. All he has to do is slash in the direction of his intended target and the cut travels the distance to it at lightning speed, with the same end result. Aside from him, only Akua Shuzen is capable of this feat and is as proficient as him with the technique. Gyokuro Shuzen may or may not be capable of a similar feat, as seen in her battle with Tsukune Aono. Ling Ling HuangEdit Touhou Fuhai's direct apprentice, she is well versed in the Jigen-Tou. However, Ling-Ling is not as skilled with this ability as her mentor or as Akua Shuzen because she needs to make direct contact with her target. However, her version is strong enough to parry Akua, which implies that her skills with this technique are still high enough to not underestimate her. Akua ShuzenEdit Akua's skill with the Jigen-Tou is remarkable, having matched Touhou Fuhai's proficiency with the attack. Capable of hitting a target from long range, she is one of only two (maybe three) people capable of this feat, the only other being the technique's creator Touhou Fuhai. In fact, she is so well versed in this technique that Touhou Fuhai himself observed that she had essentially made the technique her own. Gyokuro ShuzenEdit Gyokuro's unique detection ability "Enemy Zero" has allowed her to replicate the Jigen-Tou, the "most evil of blades" by her reckoning, with no difficulty. She may be capable of attacking from a distance, much like her stepdaughter Akua. Iron Maiden is a forbidden type of magic that is unique to Ruby Tōjō. UseEdit In the Manga while fighting Raika, Ruby shows her ultimate magic: the Iron Maiden. Her talisman wrap around her and makes wings and arms that can elongate and magnify the damage of her hits. However, it isn't without repercussions because as she moves, the technique tightens around her, damaging her own body as well. Seraphic Feather: After binding an enemy with the Iron Maiden, Ruby will then extend the feathers of one of her pair(s) of wings towards a target. The full power of this technique isn't known, though, they were able to pierce Raika when he was in his true form.A powerful elbow attack that utilizes great speed and the rotation of the body to cripple enemies. The Muei-Tou (無影刀, Shadowless Sword) is a primarily-defensive offense technique used by Tsukune Aono and Touhou Fuhai. This technique is designed to nullify the effects of techniques that require extremely-localized dimensional shifting as a component. Muei-Tou stops techniques from going through dimensions. Touhou has not shown his own use of this technique, but Tsukune has said that Touhou taught him. Muei-Tou TechniquesEdit Muei-Tou: This technique was created by Tohou Fuhai, and nullifies the effects of the Jigen-Tou as long as it touches the user of the technique by locking the effect of the Jigen-Tou user's yōki in the current dimension, like "a saw that lost its ability to cut" and thus neutralizing the Jigen-Tou user. Muei-Tou Yamikiri (無影刀闇切り, Shadowless Sword Darkness Cut): Tsukune Aono uses this technique with the principles of Muei-Tou, somehow imbuing it with an offensive cutting ability. The power of this technique proved sufficient enough to break Gyokuro Shuzen's ribs and damage her internal organs. Seraphic Feather is a technique that Ruby Tōjō used while clad in the armor that her Iron Maiden technique provided her. UseEdit After binding an enemy with the Iron Maiden, Ruby will then extend the feathers of one of her pair(s) of wings towards a target. The full power of this technique isn't known, though, they were able to pierce Raika when he was in his true form.The Summoning Technique is a demon-calling technique which uses the user's own Yoki as food. If the user continues to summon even after running out of Yoki, it will eventually devour their life energy, leading to their deaths. To use the Summoning Technique, it seems that the user needs some sort of focus in order to summon. Such examples of this are talismans, wands, or even the skull-tipped cane of Xiao-Long Miao. When the Summon appears, it will be in a small cloud of smoke. The amount of the smoke is not always the same and, in some cases, there may not be much, if any smoke at all.By using her talismans as intermediaries, Ruby can summon whenever she wants and in whatever quantity that she wants. She first used this ability in her battle against Raika, where she summoned an extremely large quantity of crows to fight him. When Raika destroyed them, Ruby used Chain Magic to transform the talismans into another recipe in the book; aluminum powder. This proved useful as, when Raika channeled his lightning into it, it caused a dust explosion. Based on the number of pages in the book, there are sure to be many more uses to this ability that Ruby has yet to demonstrate. This is confirmed when Ruby herself admits Talking Book has an unlimited number of possible uses, though "it isn't good for fighting one-on-one battles". HistoryEdit As a young witch growing up alone, Ruby used her magic to try and create "friends" for herself. At first, all she could make were small rocks and bits of clay. As she got older, this transitioned into making bugs and plants. Even so, Ruby recorded the results of her various attempts. Of her success, the "recipe" was recorded into the form of talismans. Eventually, the recipes started to pile up and Lady Oyakata compounded them all into a single magic book.Bakuryuujin is a technique which Tsukune sends shockwave in the ground using the force of his fist. This technique is considered a close combat anti-air youjutsu. Tsukune releases explosive power as he smashes his fist into the ground sending a shockwave with great speed and force through the air, pushing back enemies. To use this technique, Mizore and Kurumu grab hold of each other's hand. A sharp ice shard appears over the head of the enemy they wish to use the technique on which then quickly begins to grow as time passes. By the time they are ready to call out the technique, the sharp ice shard will have become as large as a car. When Mizore and Kurumu call out the technique's name, the ice shard will descend to impale their enemy. If it hits the ground, it will create a considerable shockwave. TriviaEdit * The true strength of this technique is unknown due to the evasivness and/or strength of the people it was used upon. ** Akua Shuzen managed to use the Jigen-Tou to avoid the technique while Kahlua Shuzen used her transformation ability to cut the ice-shard into numerous small pieces that did little to no damage. ** Yōjutsu (Monster Arts) appears to be the art of manipulating Yōki Whether all forms of Yōki manipulation can be considered Yōjutsu is not clear - what is clear is that the creation of barriers and working with seals are fields within Yōjutsu. Contentshide Hougetsu Jigen-tou Known users: Yōjutsu-Engokujin Known users: Touhou Fuhai Style-Bakuryuujin Known users: Touhou Fuhai Style-Muei-Tou Known users: Hougetsu Jigen-touEdit See main article: Hougetsu Jigen-tou The Hougestu Jigen-tou (Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword) is an extremely powerful attack that is known as the "Ultimate sword" or "Dimensional sword". It grants the user the power to “delay” their existence. By doing this the user can cut through anything with their bare hands. As revealed by Tohou Fuhai, the Jigen-Tou is like a saw that can come and go through dimensions. It does this 100 repetitions per second, though Ling-Ling can only use it with 16 repetitions per second. Known users:Edit Touhou Fuhai Akua Shuzen Ling-Ling Huang Gyokuro Shuzen Tsukune Aono Yōjutsu-EngokujinEdit Yōjutsu: Engokujin (Monster Technique: Fire Hell Circle) is a suicidal technique that was first displayed by Ling-Ling Huang after she had caught Akua Shuzen. It causes an enormous seal to form beneath the user, whereupon the area inside of it will explode while the temperature rises to several thousand degrees. Both Akua and Ling-Ling, however, were able to avoid death by this technique; Akua by using the Jigen-Tou to phase underground and Ling-Ling being rescued by Tohou Fuhai. Known users:Edit Ling-Ling Huang Touhou Fuhai Style-BakuryuujinEdit Touhou Fuhai Style- Bakuryuujin (Explosive Lapis Circle):is considered a close combat anti-air yōjutsu. Tsukune releases explosive power as he smashes his fist into the ground sending a shockwave with great speed and force through the air, pushing back and attacking all who attempt to get near him. Known users:Edit Tsukune Aono Touhou Fuhai Touhou Fuhai Style-Muei-TouEdit Tohou Fuhai Style- Muei-Tou (Shadowless Sword) was a technique designed to nullify the Hougestu Jigen-tou. It works by creating a tonfa of light around the user's arms, with the orbs being in the user's palms. While this Yōjutsu doesn't have much attacking power, it locks the dimension of whatever it touches, disallowing those the user touches from using Jigen-Tou. ☀A mythical half-man half-bird creature from ancient Greece that lived by the sea. Originally referred to as a god that singing voice had the power to disrupt the minds of those that listen to it. In fact this creature is the root word of the English word "Siren." Siren Physiology: As a Siren, Kanade is a fearsome and highly capable adversary, who has a wide range of techniques that take advantage of his kind's legendary and fearsome abilities. As leader of the 7th branch in his area of Japan, he is feared and renowned by his fellow and subordinate operatives as being one of, if not the most powerful operative, having a power strong to the point of being considered an actual god. Transformation: Kanade can transform at will his form into that of a winged human. Flight: Kanade is able to fly at will using his wings. Sonic Attacks: Like the rest of his kind, Kanade can employ powerful sonic attacks in the form of a melodious, resonating song. The power of these kinds of songs are tremendously dangerous, for they carry a formidable Yōkai component and emission as well. These songs can weaken, paralyze, and kill any human who hears them in a matter of seconds, while most other Monsters will be overpowered and killed in a similar time frame. These attacks, when appropriately boosted or blocked, can shatter glass and damage the surrounding environment. They are also potent enough to make it extremely difficult for another monster to get within hand-to-hand combat range, even one with power of Vampire blood on his/her side. Steel Feather Cutter: An ability where Kanade uses the feathers of his wings as projectile weapons, this attack results in the wing feathers becoming incredible stiff and hard, likely to the point of being as strong as steel. They also become razor-sharp, and are launched at high speed, swiftly piercing the flesh of their opponent and inflicting considerable injury. This ability likely exists as a back-up attack in the event of the traditional sonic attacks being neutralized or avoided. Voice Amplification Form: An ability displayed by Kanade after receiving a direct hit from a Vampire blood-powered Tsukune, this form serves the function of condensing and boosting the power of the Siren's sonic attacks, rendering them strong enough to readily cleave through solid matter such as concrete, rock, dirt, etc. as well as rendering their physiologically-degrading attributes immediately lethal to all but the strongest opponents. The potency of a sonic attack issued forth in this form has been likened to being equivalent to a sound or music amplifier boosting a small noise or spark into an explosive roar, showing the raw destructive potential of a sonic attack when fired in this form. Enhanced Durability: Kanade has shown himself to possess enhanced physical might where he endure a powerful vampire blood-punch from Tsukune only to quickly recover and retaliate against the human as he suffered little damage. Enhanced Speed: Kanade is very fast as he immediately summoned the merman to attack Tsukune before the latter was able to react at the beginning of the fight, Abilities Edit Summoner: Despite possessing powerful Yokai abilities, Kanade mostly employs the lesser monsters such as Merman he summons using his harp to fight on his behalf. Techniques Edit Water Mirror:This technique utilizes Kanade's magical artifact, a small hand-held harp, which is his signature weapon. It is initiated when Kanade plucks one of the strings and enacts the spell, causes the ground to act like the surface of a liquid, with whatever subordinates that he chooses to summon, such as Mermen. The skill, power level, and knowledge required to employ this technique are of tremendous significance, as noted by Yukari Sendō, for it is a highly transcendental form of magic, at the same level as that employed with the tunnel and barrier that conceals Yōkai Academy. Symphony for the Devil: Kanade's signature, lethal technique, which he employs when in his amplification form. The technique is initiated when Kanade gathers and focuses his energy into the powerful sound-generating apparatus located in the neck of the Siren's advanced form, visibly and dramatically distorting the air around it with sound and energy. When fired, Kanade braces himself on the on the ground by leaning forward and planting his hands forward. In addition, excess sound and energy is vented out the back of the neck. The discharged attack is so powerful that effortlessly cleaves through the ground and any other physical obstruction, along with violently superheating the air in its path and blowing through even another Siren's defense. Expand slideshow1 of 3Add photo Appearance Edit The appearance of a Siren varies depending on the individual, but they generally appear as dominantly Human in form, unless in their two monster states. In their monster form, a Siren appears as a Human with large white wings, giving them the appearance of an angel. Another feature, at least seen in a male of the species, are double-jointed legs, with the legs below the first joint being very bird-like, albeit noticeably rough and jagged. A female of the species may or may not possess this feature, though it's possible the appearance of San Otonashi when she fought Kanade Kamiya may have more to do with her preference, as not to overly disturb her mother figure, Marin. In addition to their semi-human base-line form, a Siren is also possesses an unnamed advanced form, which is a type of 'power-amplifier', not all that dissimilar in purpose and function to the advanced form of another monster, the Japanese Yōko and its "Battle Form." The advanced form of a Siren takes appears as a kind of muscular, armored, hulking reptilian creature with powerful jaws, large sacs around the throat, and a number of attendant vent structures. The wings are curved upwards, and appear smaller due to the enlarged state of the Siren's body. Whether or not this is an ability possessed by both genders of the species is unknown, though it could be a trait unique to the males of the species, since only Kanade Kamiya was seen using it. The downside to this transformation is the destruction of upper body garb. Powers & Abilities Edit The power of these legendary monsters is their voice, which is utilized as a mesmerizing, hypnotic song that can easily take control of a Human, as well as swiftly engender their deaths as well. This singing ability can also be converted into an immensely powerful sonic attack which can wreck devastation on its victims and cause formidable kinetic damage, such as pulverizing rock, concrete, and other solid objects, as well as shatter glass. This power can even affect other monsters, and bring about considerable injury and death to low-class and mid-classs monsters very quickly. This attack is also accompanied by a very strong release of Yōki, and is the Siren's principle weapon. Whether or not Sirens possess generalized combat abilities aside from their voice is unknown, though in the case of Kanade Kamiya, there is at least the ability to harden their feathers and launch them at high speed as steel-hard piercing weapons. They also possess a formidable aptitude for magic, which can be readily combined with their traditional sonic offensive techniques. In the context of their Yōkai energy, it is known that a Siren can possess tremendous power, to the point of needing the use of a 'power limiter' in order to function normally in daily life, as seen in the case of Sun Otonashi, though she may be an exception to the species rather than being typical. Where this places the Siren species as a whole in the power-ranking of all monsters is unknown, but their sheer power and inherent potential likely place them as being high-class monsters, though it is unknown if they are included in the S-Class category, though it is possible that they exist at the boundary immediately beneath it. Voice Amplification Form An ability displayed by Kanade Kamiya after receiving a direct hit from a Vampire blood-powered Tsukune, this form serves the function of condensing and boosting the power of the Siren's sonic attacks, rendering them strong enough to readily cleave through solid matter such as concrete, rock, dirt, etc. as well as rendering their physiologically-degrading attributes quite likely immediately lethal to all but the strongest opponents. The potency of a sonic attack issued forth in this form has been likened to being as forceful as an explosion triggered in by a small electrical spark, showing the raw destructive potential of a sonic attack when fired in this form. Sword Feather Another technique employed by Kamiya against Tsukune, this attack results in the wing feathers becoming incredible stiff and hard, likely to the point of being as strong as steel. They also become razor-sharp, and are launched at high speed, swiftly piercing the flesh of their opponent and inflicting considerable injury. This ability likely exists as a back-up attack in the event of the traditional sonic attacks being neutralized or avoided. Known SirensEdit San Otonashi Ren Otonashi Ran Otonashi Rin Otonashi Kanade Kamiya TriviaEdit It is shown that the lethal voice of a Siren can be recorded and play back with the same lethal effects, as shown when Tsubaki Rokurou recorded Kanade Kamiya's voice on his iPod and playing it will cause death on Humans and temporary blindness to monsters, like Gin - who was forced to listen to the song. Sirens have circular markings on their tongues, as seen with San's close ups and Kamiya's. These patterns may what give sirens the ability to use their voices as weapons. Tsukune punches the opponent multiple times within a very short span of time. The attack's power is enhanced with holy lock one or two and the speed also is enhanced in holy lock one or two. This technique is fast enough that Tsukune will not be hurt by flames when using it. Speed Smash TechniquesEdit * Tsukune does not have alternatives to this technique but the power of the technique can be enhanced by unlocking seals. * The more seals unlocked the more opponents Tsukune can attack as Tsukune's speed increases drastically while seals are unlocked. * Transformation Magic is a type of magic that Witches possess. * Blood Transfusion is an ability for Yokai to use their fangs to inject their blood and yōki into another person. This ability has been usually used on Humans when they are in a weakened state. When blood is injected it will heal them, give them power, and turn humans into Yōkai. The only humans that have been injected are Hokuto Kaneshiro and Tsukune Aono. Both of them are now Yōkai. * Second Seal: Tsukune uses even more power in second seal of his Holy Lock and is on par with Gyokuro using her own seal in this form. Tsukune's speed and power increases dramatically in this form according to Gyokuro his fighting potential is equal to Alucard's. Tsukune could easily beat numerous foes in the R+V universe using second seal. The fact that electiricity and heat did not phase Tsukune in this form shows.The power of the Shinso blood will take over his body and Tsukune's sanity becomes closer to a second ghoul form by using second seal. Creation is a Shinso Vampire ability to generate a solid matter and mold that reduces the opponent's body into a pieces.Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya are able to use Creation to generate a jet black steel suit armor when they are fully stabilize Shinso power. Side Effects and DegenerationsEdit If a human is injected with monster blood too many times then he/she will get side effects from the inside and possibly die, but if a human is able to survive and endure this effect then the human's body will degenerate into a Yōkai being. Hokuto was turned into a multi-limbed Skeletal Beast due the degenerative yōkai blood from Kiria Yoshii and Tsukune who was turned into a Ghoul, a mindless killing machine due the degenerative vampire blood from Moka Akashiya. UseEdit By using Transformation Magic, a Witch is able to alter his/her appearance. By doing this, Witches are able to travel large distances in the Human World undetected as well as follow a group or person without drawing attention to themselves. Witches can also use Transformation Magic for partial transformations. This way, they can gain attributes that can help them in battle; Ruby gained three pairs of wings which, according to Kurumu, were equipped with blades. ** Immense Demonic Aura: Tsukune's Shinso blood has given him tremendous Yōki that is described as "a darkness deeper than night". When Tsukune utilizes his vampiric powers he radiates a much darker, more potent aura than the usual vampire blood. After his modification and training with Touhou Fuhai, Tsukune can release an aura that terrified even the arrogant Kuyō after entering his vampire form. Upon defeating Kuyō, Tsukune's energy depicted a visage of Alucard which Ruby (while terrified as well) notes to be far more sinister and horrifying than Kuyō could ever be. During his fight with Gyokuro after releasing his second seal, Tsukune emitted another visage of Alucard that briefly scared Gyokuro and also made her note that Tsukune is potentially on par with Alucard because of this power and that he is evolving into a being like Alucard. ** Blood Link: A unique ability Tsukune gained after permanently having Shinso blood flowing through his veins upon having his ghoul nature suppressed by the holy lock. This allows him sense when Moka, the one who gave him the Shinso blood, is feeling great emotional stress and vice versa. ** Creation: Akua states that the Shinso possess an ability called "Creation." By mixing Yōki into their own blood and controlling it at will, they can transform it into solid matter and mold it into anything they desire. In Tsukune's case he is able to generate a jet-black, steel suit of armor that covers his entire upper body and the sides of his face along with plated armor and shoulder pauldrons. He can also use this ability to make something explode just by hitting it hard enough. * Blood Transfusion: Tsukune is able to use this ability by taking off the Holy Lock completely in order to become a true vampire to save and revive Moka by injecting his own blood. Now as a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has fully enhanced fangs to use this if he needs to. * Wealth of Power: Yukari states that all Vampires have an ability called "Wealth of Power." Yukari also states that most vampires have rejected using this ability in spite of its tremendous potential due to their innate narcissism and vanity. When Tsukune's Shinso blood had gone out of control from the incomplete human modification technique casted by Touhou Fuhai, he grew giant bat wings used for flight in his jet black monster form before the modification was complete. After releasing his second seal, Tsukune's features transformed into half vampire and half ghoul and had incomplete bat wings growing out of him which is due to him having yet to become a true vampire at the time. ** Flight: After transforming into a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has gained the ability to grow giant bat wings from his upper back giving him flight capabilities. Tsukune originally displayed the ability of flight when he transformed into his jet black monster form when his Shinso blood had gone out of control during his modification. * Human Origins: Given that Tsukune was originally human, he is unaffected by coming into contact with water and possibly many other things that vampires are weak against. He also exempt from the rule that prevents monsters from attacking humans, since he was once a human himself and still considers himself as one even after becoming a Shinso Vampire. * '''Immortality: '''Since he's a vampire, he posses immortality. Being able to live a long periods of time and unable to die. Known users:Edit Tsukune Aono Touhou Fuhai